The God And His Human
by Fruits Of Passion
Summary: For years the ruler of the underworld lived alone, isolated in the dark as souls passed by him day after day. Until he saw him. Eventually the God grew to love and adore his human, and got the very same feelings in return. But no amount of love could replace what the human truly craved. So the God made a deal with his love, he would return the human to Earth.


_This is what I do instead of working_

…

 _For years the ruler of the underworld lived alone, isolated in the dark as souls passed by him day after day. He never understood the purpose of love, why dedicate your time to another person? All he needed to look out for was himself and that was the way he liked it._

 _Until he saw him._

 _A boy with the greenest eyes he had ever seen, they shone in hope even in death, lighting up a once dark place. His smile was so beautiful that the God's once dead heart stuttered back to life. His voice filled the air with sweet tones that almost coaxed a smile out of the undead._

 _At once, the God demanded that the human be brought to him and he would keep him by his side for all eternity._

 _The human was scared, the God was dark and powerful. But he soon realised underneath that cold exterior was a pure soul and he was nothing to be feared. He knew humans despised the underworld but the God provided a service, death kept the world going around and he meant no ill will to the people he killed._

 _Eventually the God grew to love and adore his human, and got the very same feelings in return. But no amount of love could replace what the human truly craved._

 _He missed the sight of the sun, the sounds of birds, the smell of fresh flowers growing in the grass._

 _So the God made a deal with his love, they would spend a millennium together and then he would return the human to Earth. He would have eighteen years, just as he had had before, then he would return to the underworld._

 _The human was happy with this trade and spent many happy years with his God. But a thousand years passed quickly and before they knew it the time for the human to leave had crept up on them._

 _The God watched with a heavy heart as his love was torn from him and returned to the cruel human world._

 _For eighteen years he watched and waited, counting down the days until he could hold his love one more time._

...

Makoto flicked through the post before he left the house, more bright envelopes with his name on them. Only one more day before he could finally open them. Tomorrow he became an adult, eighteen and ready to take on the world.

He was sure he was going to get a huge surprise for his birthday, his parents had been so distracted and jittery it was the only conclusion he could really draw. Not that he was complaining, his birthday was the only day a year where he was happy to be the centre of attention.

"Mum! I'm off to school!" He shouted through the house, dropping the mail on the side table.

Instead of the expected reply he heard the patter of feet running before his mother threw himself into his arms.

"Oh! My little baby boy." She squeezed him.

"Mum." He laughed, returning the embrace nonetheless. "I'm only going to school."

"I know, but this time tomorrow you'll be all grown up." She cried.

"It's just another year, nothing is actually going to change." He frowned, his mother never really got this emotional, over birthdays of all things!

"Just promise me, whatever happens tomorrow, you won't forget about me or your Dad." She begged, grabbing his face in her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto questioned, beginning to get rather worried.

"Just promise me!" She shouted.

"Alright, I promise." He agreed.

"Good." She smiled, tears still spilling down her cheeks. "You know we love you, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Look I really have to go."

Still extremely confused, Makoto detached himself from his mother's embrace. Wondering what could have brought on such a reaction from her. He waved goodbye as he made his way down the path, watching as her figure got smaller in the doorway.

It was strange but recently he always felt his mother holding onto him a little tighter and a little longer, and this morning just confirmed it. But he couldn't understand why, did she really think the moment he legally became and adult he would up and leave?

As he walked along the beach front the familiar feeling of being watched creeped in, he wasn't sure when it started but for as long as he could remember he felt as if someone or something was constantly looking over his shoulder.

He had once mentioned it to his parents and they had just brushed him off, claimed his was paranoid, and maybe he was. But that didn't stop the feeling, whenever he was at school, whenever he walked home, whenever he showered, whenever he slept. He always felt as if there was another presence, one that had been there his entire life.

He no longer feared the presence, as a small boy he remembered he used to hide under his covers but now he was used to it, felt like it was his own guardian angel. He'd even named it, 'Haru' he would call it, a gender neutral name as to not offend the angel. He wasn't sure where he got the name 'Haru' from, but once he decided on it, he knew it was right.

Sometimes when he was lonely he would talk to 'Haru', tell them his hopes, his fears, his worries, and after he had shared he felt better somehow.

As much as he wanted to talk to 'Haru' about all the worries he had about his mother he wasn't foolish, he knew being seen talking to himself at this age would be quite odd.

So instead he kept it inside and knew the discussion would have to come later.

As he neared the school gates a scream escaped his lips as he was grabbed in a headlock, as much as he had accepted 'Haru's' presence he didn't want the angel reaching out to him.

"Calm down." A familiar voice laughed in his ear and he quickly realised it wasn't a threat but his best friend.

"Rin!" He chastised. "You scared me."

"Sorry!" He apologised sheepishly, thrusting a crudely wrapped present into his hands.

"You're early." Makoto shook his head, taking the gift anyway.

"I know the big day isn't until tomorrow but…" He started but Makoto already knew his next words.

"But you always want yours to be the first one I open in the morning." He rolled his eyes, his friend was so sentimental.

"You know me so well big guy!" Rin teased as the wind picked up around them. "Come on, let's head in. It looks like it's fixing for a storm out here."

"Yeah." He nodded absentmindedly, letting Rin drag him indoors.

The wind drove all the milling students inside, all gossiping about the sudden change in weather that nobody noticed a figure growing in the winds.

"Tch." The figure commented when they materialised. "How I despise the human world."

…

 _Makoto was shaking, watching as everyone got lead off onto the boat of souls. He knew what came next, their bodies became separate to their souls. Bodies were cast out and remodelled into newer versions and souls lived on forever in the depths of the underworld._

 _But, for whatever reason, he was held back. Guards muttering amongst themselves while casting sideways glances at the boy._

 _He had never done wrong in his life, he had not sinned, so why wasn't he blessed enough to move on? He wanted his body to be put to rest so he could relax but instead he felt terrified._

" _Follow me!" A voice barked at him, spinning on his heel before Makoto had a chance to respond._

 _With a small squeak, he ran after him. Making sure not to leave too much of a gap between them. He couldn't bear to get lost in this place, if the rumours were true a strange creature roamed. The body of a bird but with an emotionless face made from stone._

 _Supposedly the God had fashioned the creature, he was his pride and joy and god forbid anyone insulted the bird._

" _Go in there!" The guard pointed, snapping Makoto out of his daydreams._

" _Oh, thank you." He mumbled._

" _You're welcome, my Lord." He muttered the last part begrudgingly, leaving Makoto confused._

 _But he barely had time to register it as he entered the grand hall, the walls dark and sharp. The strange creature napped peacefully on the floor as a shadow loomed at the other end._

" _Come closer." A voice boomed but Makoto didn't feel afraid, he felt drawn to it._

 _He moved quickly, closing the distance between them with a newfound eagerness._

 _As the shadows cleared and the light grew Makoto gasped, realising just who he had come face to face with._

 _All the pictures he'd ever seen of the God, he was ugly and cruel looking, watching as people died with little regret or remorse. But the man he saw in front of him was nothing like that._

 _He was absolutely breath-taking, delicate and kind looking, as if he could never truly hurt another soul. And if Makoto had met him in any other circumstances he would have believed that._

 _Silently, the God moved until he was sat on the one of the thrones in the room, jagged and unwelcoming, and yet when he was beckoned closer Makoto longed to sit beside the God._

 _Instead he kneeled at his feet, ready to grovel if he had to._

" _What are you doing?" The god asked, lightly taking Makoto's chin in his hand and moving his face up._

 _He gasped again as blue met green in an electric current of intensity, as if he had been destined to get here his whole life._

" _Sitting before you, master." He offered, hoping his words wouldn't offend him._

" _Don't be foolish." The God shook his head. "You will sit beside me."_

" _But sir, I am not worthy of taking such a seat." He furiously denied._

" _Of course you are!" He exclaimed, gently moving his hands to stroke Makoto's cheeks. "I have chosen you to rule besides me."_

" _What?" He gasped, mouth falling open uselessly._

" _I will treat you like a King." He promised, kissing the man's forehead. "If you will let me."_

 _Makoto felt like there was only one way he could possibly answer a request like that from a God, he helplessly nodded and sat in the seat beside him._

 _Mind and body overwhelmed as the God held his hand, a small smile present on his lips._

…

Makoto was putting his books in his locker when he felt the presence again, his back shot up straight as it was stronger than he had ever felt.

"Being watched again?" Rin questioned with a smirk.

"I'm not making this up Rin." He protested.

"Sure, sure. Look I know a lot of the girls in this school like you but even I don't think they'd go as far as to stalk you." He laughed.

"It's not a person, it's like a…" He started but Rin finished for him.

"Another worldly spirit, I know."

"You don't have to believe me, I know I'm not crazy." Makoto defended himself, but if Rin ever caught him talking to 'Haru' he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"Keep telling yourself that." He joked as he headed off. "Catch you after maths!"

"Yeah, see you later!" Makoto called back.

Once Rin was gone he pulled out a book from the back of his locker, one he'd bought himself on a recent shopping trip. It was on Greek mythology, a topic that didn't really interest him if he was being honest. But what caught his eye was Hades, God of death.

He didn't understand why but he had an obsession with the afterlife, under his bed was a stash of photos from myths and legends all depicting the same thing. The underworld. He was unexplainably drawn to the idea of such a place, the dark, unforgiving world, the seas of souls, the islands for the righteous.

And yet he was so picky with what he stowed away, as he looked down at the flaming depictions of the underworld it just didn't feel right to him. It was as if, deep in the depths of his mind, he had a vision of the underworld and refused anything less than perfect.

He made his way to his lesson, face still buried so deep in his book that he didn't notice a boy stood in front of him until it was too late. Until they had toppled over and he was lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry!" He apologised. "I didn't mean…"

He felt himself stunned into silence as he stared into the boys eyes, so bright against his pale skin but somehow they seemed so familiar. As if he had seen them in a dream somewhere.

"It's okay." The boy smiled, so soft and caring Makoto almost believed them to be lifelong friends.

Quickly realising their compromising position, Makoto moved, pulling the other boy up right after himself. Once they were stood up, he really took the other boy in.

His skin was so pale he almost looked sickly, as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. Although he appeared young his eyes told a different story, as if they had seen more than any person could in a lifetime. His hair was so dark it looked as if it should be dead but it shone in the sunlight.

"Sorry." Makoto blushed when he realised he was still holding the other boys hand.

"It's fine." He laughed slightly.

"What's your name?" He blurted out, wondering why he couldn't just walk away but instead continued to make a fool of himself.

"Haru." He said softly.

Makoto felt his heart stutter at the name, the same one he'd been using in his head for years.

"Haru." He whispered, lips tingling as the name finally fell from his lips.

"Yes." Haru nodded with a small laugh. "You better hurry Makoto, or you'll be late for maths."

"Oh shoot! You're right!" He exclaimed. "Bye Haru!"

He ran off down the corridor, barely giving a second thought to the boy who knew him without even needing an introduction.

…

 _Makoto sat petting Iwatobi, the strange bird creature really had grown on him during the time he had spent down here._

 _He wasn't sure how he felt about being the partner of the Ruler of the underworld. Part of him was terrified of the God, afraid that one wrong move and he would be thrown into the pit of despair, along with all the other unworthy souls. And another part of him felt safe, as if he belonged in a way he never had done on the human plane._

 _He looked up as he heard the sound of feet, the God back from another days work. They never discussed his work, not truly. All Makoto really knew was he disappeared for a while to sort the souls into the righteous, the unworthy and the undecided. Everything else was done by his underlings._

" _You're back." Makoto smiled, excitement seeping into his voice._

" _I am." The God agreed. "Did you have a good day my love?"_

" _I did thank you." He hummed, leaning back into the God's hand that gently scratched at his scalp._

" _That's what I like to hear." He smiled._

 _The God walked towards his throne and patted the one beside him._

" _Come sit with me Makoto."_

 _Makoto knew it wasn't an order but he couldn't stop himself obeying. This was how they spent most afternoons, sat side by side, watching their kingdom as they talked. The God was slowly learning everything possible about his human but in return, Makoto had received little information._

 _But today would be different, today Makoto would lead the conversation._

 _So as Makoto sat beside the God, fingers linked, he planned his first question._

" _My Lord, what is your name?" He asked, starting simple._

" _I don't have a name." The God shrugged. "God's don't have a purpose for things like that."_

" _But, without a name I won't know what to call you!" Makoto protested, he'd flitted between Lord and Sir these past couple of months._

" _I like God." He smiled wickedly. "I particularly enjoyed you screaming it last night."_

" _Sir!" Makoto blushed furiously. "Please don't discuss such things so casually." He was very aware of all the guards flagged around the room, their bedroom was the only place they were ever truly alone. Or at least that's what he assumed, it had never been confirmed either way._

" _Pay them no mind." He quickly dismissed his worries._

" _I would much rather call you by a name." Makoto pouted._

" _I'm afraid I cannot help you there." He laughed._

" _Then I will name you!" He declared, biting his lip as he thought._

 _He looked over the other man, and for some reason only one name came into his mind._

" _Haru." He smiled. "Beautiful, just like you."_

" _If it makes you happy, you may call me Haru." He agreed, anything to see a smile on his lovers face._

" _Very much so."_

 _Makoto leaned forward and closed the gap between them, deciding to take Haru's advice and pay all the guards no mind, for once._

…

Makoto walked out his maths classroom and he once again knew he was being watched. But rather than being greeted by the sight of an empty corridor like usual, he noticed Haru stood at the other end, eyes locked onto him.

Makoto felt as if everything around them was slipping away, all that mattered was the two of them. On their own accord, he felt his feet moving. Taking him closer to the allusive Haru.

At least until he was practically thrown to the floor by arms around his neck.

"Kisumi!" Makoto scolded attempted to right himself but struggled as the other boy was effectively using him as a body support.

"Happy Birthday!" He shouted, finally letting go of Makoto.

"What is with you and Rin? It's not until tomorrow." He laughed.

"I know, I just wanted to be the first person to say it to you." He explained excitedly. "So, am I?"

"Yeah you are." He nodded, noticing that during their conversation Haru had managed to disappear.

"Perfect." He sighed, leaning his head on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto smiled as his friend wrapped his arm around him, Kisumi always was over-affectionate. Not that he was complaining, being held was something he always craved but no matter who it was he felt empty and longed for more. Almost as if the right person had yet to hold him.

"You coming down to the gym tonight?" Kisumi asked, Friday nights the basketball team always met and occasionally Makoto would come to practice.

"Maybe, if I have time." He offered, but they both knew it meant no.

"Okay, I hope you do. I want to beat you one last time before you turn eighteen." He teased, releasing Makoto and running off down the corridor.

Makoto rolled his eyes and went in search of Rin, a small part of him wish he could find Haru once again.

Kisumi ran around the back of the school, students weren't really meant to be here but he was late to his lesson so he wasn't going to risk getting in trouble just because of ridiculous school rules.

But as he rounded the corner he found another boy stood there, not in uniform but looked as if he could be just any other student. Just was he was about to rush past the boy stepped forward, intercepting his path and causing Kisumi to freeze in his steps.

"We need to talk." The boy said, frowning up at him.

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "Have we met before?"

"No, but I know all about you Kisumi." He hissed.

Instinctively, Kisumi stepped back. The boy gave off a powerful and evil aura, god how he wished some other student would use this shortcut in a minute.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He asked calmly, hoping to keep the boy sweet so he could escape with his limbs intact.

"Makoto." The boy said, his voice sounding softer when he uttered the name.

"Okay, well as you can see I am not him. So if you just let me find him I will bring him to you." He attempted to get away, of course he would never throw his friend into this creepy boy's clutches but he'd at least be able to warn a teacher about him.

"I don't need Makoto." He grabbed Kisumi's wrist, shocking the pink haired boy at his strength. "I need you to stay away from him."

Kisumi almost wanted to laugh, another one of Makoto's many fans. They weren't usually this intense but he knew how to deal with them.

"Look, I know you must like Makoto very much but he's not interested in you like that. He's not interested in anyone like that. He's not looking for a relationship at the moment but I am sure he is more than willing to be friends if you approached him. Unless, of course, you continue to threaten me, then we won't be slightly interested." He laughed.

"Ha ha." The boy fake laughed along with him before reaching his hand out and twisting it in the air.

Suddenly, Kisumi felt hands around his neck, snaking and tightening as he was lifted off the ground. He helplessly tried to grab at the hands but there was nothing there, he just uselessly stroked his own neck.

As he gasped and spluttered he looked at the other boy, eyes filled with hatred as he watched, fingers twitching in the air by his side. It wasn't possible that he was going this to Kisumi, surely not.

"You are not to touch Makoto again, do you understand?" He asked calmly, as if a boy wasn't slowly dying in front of him.

Kisumi tried to protest but it was pointless, no words could escape his throat.

"Do you understand?" He shouted, swinging his arm around so that Kisumi's body smacked into the wall.

Kisumi nodded, panic beginning to set in that he would surely die if he didn't agree to the strange boys demands.

Just as he began tightening his hand into a fist and blocking further air from getting into Kisumi's lungs he heard a voice cry out.

"Haru!"

Suddenly, he released his hold on the other boy, letting his limp body fall to the ground as he looked at Makoto in guilt.

"What did you… How did you… Why…" Makoto struggled to form words, too shocked by what he had just seen.

Without even touching him, Haru had managed to hurt Kisumi, as if there were some sort of power within him. The power to do wrong, to kill.

Kisumi coughed on the floor, gasping desperately for air. The noise finally snapped Makoto out of his daze, he moved quickly to his friend's side. He attempted to check him over, only to have Kisumi cower away from his touch, throwing terrified glances at Haru.

"Go!" Makoto shouted at Haru.

"Makoto, please…" He begged but the boy was in mind to listen.

"Just leave! You've done enough damage!" He screamed.

With a sigh, Haru reluctantly agreed and walked away.

"It's okay." He reassured Kisumi and pulling him up tall. "You're going to be alright."

He carried his friend to the medical room, not even bothering to look back at Haru's retreating form. Why did he think he drawn to this boy? As if they had met before in a dream? He would never care for someone so dark and evil.

…

 _Makoto lay in bed, tracing the scars and cuts that ran across Haru's body. Some were fresh and raw, a harsh red against white skin. Others were old and faded, previous battle scars where the accompanying story was long forgotten._

 _After being with Haru for so long he realised that all the scars would fade from existence eventually, a long one from his neck to the base of his spine had disappeared within the last century. But Haru would never be truly clean, whenever a scar left a new one would quickly take its place._

 _Sometimes he wished his love was gentler, he wished he didn't hurt the souls of the damned. He knew it was just his job but on the rare occasion he caught Haru torturing the souls he felt sick to his stomach._

 _How could somebody who gave so much love and compassion be capable of such malicious actions?_

 _He followed a cut with his fingers, starting on his chest and curling around his waist. Haru fidgeted as Makoto's finger got lower, showing he'd been awake this whole time._

 _Makoto smiled cheekily before he attacked, tickling his sides with little mercy._

" _Makoto!" Haru cried through his laughs, trying and failing to get away from torturous fingers. "Stop!"_

 _In truth, Makoto knew he was no match for Haru, one flick of the wrist and he'd be thrown from the bed. But Haru would never do that to him, because he was soft and he was gentle, why couldn't he extend that sentiment to the souls he cared for?_

 _Makoto laughed as he watched tears slipped down his lover's cheeks, which were red with exertion. After a few more tickles, he stopped, letting Haru finally catch his breath._

" _What a cruel way to wake somebody up." He pouted._

" _I knew you were faking." Makoto teased, letting his head drop to Haru's chest, heart beating hard against his skin._

" _Hm." Haru grunted, running his hands through Makoto's hair._

 _Makoto moaned in pleasure as he scratched and stroked his head, similar to a kitten purring in contentment._

 _But the moment was lost when his eyes found another scar, tracing it lightly with his thumb._

" _I really do love you Haru, you know that right?" Makoto asked softly._

" _Of course, and I love you too." He reassured._

" _But I just wish…" He trailed off, never wanting to tell Haru how to do his job. "I wish you would treat the souls nicer."_

" _I let them live on forever in the Isles of the Blessed. I don't think I could treat them any better than that." He laughed._

" _Not the righteous. The damned." He muttered._

" _But they do not deserve my kindness, they have done wrong and should not be forgiven." Haru told him._

" _I suppose, but is anyone truly evil? Even the damned must have some good in them." He protested._

" _In a way they do, but not enough. Besides, I need to keep up appearances after you tell them about my softer side so often."_

 _Makoto blushed at the comment, it was true he spent many afternoons with the damned. Telling them all about his life and how good Haru was to him. Hoping the tails of joy would at least sooth them for a while._

" _I didn't know you knew that." He mumbled._

" _I know everything." He laughed._

" _I don't mean to undermine you Haru." He promised, turning over to look at his lover._

" _I know." He smiled softly. "As a ruler it is up to you how you treat the souls."_

" _I'm no ruler." Makoto shrugged, even after all these years he still felt as if he were unworthy of such a title._

" _Don't be foolish. The souls need a firm hand as much as they need compassion. Together we give them everything they could ever need." He said._

" _I suppose we make a good team then." He grinned._

" _The best." Haru agreed._

…

Makoto stared down at his phone, waiting for a message from Kisumi. He knew the boy had made it home safely but he still wanted to check in every so often just in case.

He heard a knock at the door, half expecting Rin to have raced home from school after he had heard the news of Kisumi.

But when he opened it he saw the exact person he didn't want to see, the very person who had caused all this pain and worry in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto hissed.

"Please, I want to explain." Haru begged.

"There is nothing to explain." He replied, trying to shut the door but failing as a foot stopped him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, just scare him a little." He explained, as if that redeemed his actions.

"I don't care how you try to justify this you still almost killed him." He growled.

"Please don't be angry, I never want to upset you Makoto." Haru pleaded.

"Stop it! Stop acting as if you knew me!" He shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

With force, Makoto slammed the door shut. He didn't care if he had crushed the other boy's foot, he deserved it after what he had done to Kisumi. He turned around and practically screamed when he noticed Haru stood in his hallway.

"How did you do that?" He asked, backing up into the door in fear.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I didn't want to do things this way." Haru said calmly, and Makoto hated the fact that the tone soothed him a little. How did this boy have such control over him?

"What are you going to do to me?" He questioned.

"Nothing." He promised. "I will never hurt you." And somehow, Makoto believed him.

"You!" Both boys turned to see Makoto's mother watching them. "You can't take him!"

She moved suddenly, standing between them to create a physical barrier. Granted she was smaller than both boys but Makoto knew never to underestimate the power of a mothers love.

"Mikazuki." Another voice joined, Makoto realising his father had now joined the commotion. "We knew this day would come."

"No Aki!" She protested, tears pouring down her cheeks. "He promised we'd have him until his eighteenth birthday!"

"I'm not going to take him away." Haru assured. "I just wanted to see him, I didn't expect him to notice me."

"So we can keep him?" She asked, perking up.

"Until tomorrow, then the day after his birthday I shall take him home." Haru said, Makoto frowning in confusion.

"This is his home, can't you see that? We love him." She sobbed.

"What is going on?" Makoto asked but his question was ignored.

"I love him too and I need him back." Haru told her, his voice holding no room for arguments. As much as he didn't want to admit it to the likes of humans, the underworld severely lacked Makoto's light.

"Can someone please tell me what is happening?" Makoto cried out in confusion.

"Son, this is Haru." Aki said, taking a step towards the strange boy. "He is the God of the underworld and your husband."

"What?" He gasped, glancing at three different faces, one distraught, one accepting their fate and one hopeful. "This has to be a joke."

"I'm afraid not." Mikazuki sniffed. "But you don't have to do anything you don't want to, don't let him push you around."

"But… I… You…" Makoto felt completely overwhelmed, his vision slowly clouded until he collapsed, the last thing he heard were three worried voices calling his names.

…

 _Haru watched his lover sleep, gentle breaths forcing his chest to rise and fall. He adored Makoto, he couldn't even comprehend how he had lived his life without him. Every day he fell in love deeper and deeper._

 _And yet, he knew in less than a year he would have to let him go. At the time he had made that deal with him he was sure he would be pleased of a break, a thousand years with someone was an awfully long time._

 _But somehow, each day was better than the last and Haru never wanted to let him go. Eighteen years was nothing compared to how long they had been together but oh how those years would drag if he was alone._

 _Makoto hadn't mentioned the deal in many centuries, Haru was convinced he had forgotten but he was a God of his word and he would never go back on his promise._

 _A baron couple stared down at a pregnancy test, another negative greeting them sadly. The doctors had told them they didn't have much of chance, if any, of conceiving but they wanted to believe._

 _The pair shivered as a cool wind seeped through the house, neither could be bothered to go close the door to stop the draft. They were too miserable, another month gone by and no baby._

 _They looked up at jumped when there was another person in the room, looking uninterested as the couple cowered before him._

" _I have a request of you." He said, voice booming through the house._

" _Anything." They agreed._

" _I will bless you with a child and for eighteen years you will raise him as your own." He ordered. "But the day after his eighteenth birthday I shall return for him and he will take his role as my husband once again."_

" _Thank you!" The woman cried. "Thank you so much!"_

" _I am not doing this for you, I am doing it for him." He rolled his eyes, never would he help out a lowly human._

" _Of course." The man agreed. "But we are still so grateful!"_

" _Tch. See you in eighteen years." He shrugged, turning to walk away._

" _Excuse me, my Lord." The woman said timidly._

" _Yes?" Haru sighed, glancing over his shoulder._

" _What if after eighteen years he wishes to stay?" She asked, not daring to meet his eye._

" _Then I won't force him to leave." He replied._

…

Makoto sat in the garden, after he'd come around his parents had told him the story from the beginning. They told him how desperate they had been to have a child, tried for years to have one of their own and then Haru had shown up. Promising them a child of their own and of course they had jumped at the chance.

At the time they hadn't really thought the plan through entirely, eighteen years had seemed so far off they hadn't even considered how difficult it would be to give up their child when the time came. They especially hadn't considered how hard it would be for Makoto, that suddenly a man would turn up to take him away. A man he had absolutely no memory of but was supposedly married to him for hundreds of years.

Makoto was torn, he never wanted to leave his parents and his friends like this. With no chance of return. But at the same time part of him didn't want to turn down Haru, he couldn't disappoint the man.

But a God? If what Haru was telling him was true, Makoto himself had once been a God, in a sense. Ruling alongside Haru in the underworld. He couldn't imagine himself in such a place but who was he to disbelieve a god?

"I understand this is a lot to take in." Haru said, sitting beside Makoto in the garden.

"That's an understatement." He rolled his eyes.

"I meant what I said, I would never force you to do anything." He reassured.

"How am I meant to make a fair decision? I have no recollection of the life we shared together so any choice I make will be a biased one." He groaned, he knew fighting a God was not a smart idea but if Haru loved him as much as he claimed then he trusted him not to hurt him.

"There is one way to return your memories." Haru suggested, unconsciously shuffling closer to him.

"How?" Makoto blinked.

"A kiss."

The air was heavy between them, a kiss wasn't too extreme of a request he supposed. But it wasn't any kiss, it was his first kiss. The kiss he was saving for someone special with what was virtually a stranger. He wasn't sure why he was holding out for so long, Rin often teased him about it, but he just knew the perfect person was out there, he just needed to find them.

But, maybe that person was Haru.

As if he could read his mind Haru began to lean in slowly, checking Makoto's face for any signs of fear or regret. When he was sure the moment was right he closed his eyes, ready for the kiss he'd been waiting eighteen long years for.

But at the last second, when only a whisper of air was left between them, Makoto pulled back. He wanted to trust Haru, but a part of his was afraid, no matter how safe he felt around him it just wasn't enough. A feeling was not enough to change his whole life over.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, staring down at his fingers.

"It's okay, I rushed you." Haru shook his head, hiding his disappointment. He wanted his Makoto back.

"I just don't know you." He sighed.

"I understand."

"And if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay." Makoto whispered, chancing a glance at the other boy.

In the moment it happened he instantly regretted it, Haru looked truly broken. The usual sparkle in his eyes disappeared until only a dull blue remained, his mouth open slightly as a gasp escaped him.

"I…" Makoto uselessly stuttered as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Haru let his head drop forward, hiding his face behind his hair and creating a mask for his true feelings.

"I always said you would have a choice." He whispered, voice cracking as he held back tears.

Quickly he stood up, a dead patch of grass left behind where he was sat. He rushed away from Makoto, away from his pain.

"Haru! Wait!" Makoto shouted, chasing after him.

But it was too late, the God had whipped up a storm and he was gone before Makoto could even touch him.

"I'm sorry Haru." He whispered to the wind, wishing it could reach him.

For the first time in a long time, Makoto didn't feel like he was being watched and he hated it.

…

 _After man years of searching, Makoto found a little crevice in the underworld. It was between the River of Judgement and the surface world. Close enough to get sunlight but not far enough away that Makoto should dissolve._

 _As Makoto wasn't a true God he couldn't switch between this world and the human world on his own accord. He could only do so with the help of Haru, not that he had minded really. After one fateful accident and he'd lost his hand reaching out for the flowers that grew just beyond the gates to the Underworld._

 _Luckily, Haru had fixed him but it was an incident he didn't want to repeat._

 _But soon, he began to bargain with the guards. Every time they went out to gather the souls they promised to bring him back some seeds and in return he would talk to Haru for them. Usually it was simple requests about work but it always went over smoother if it came from Makoto._

 _But after a couple of months of this Makoto's crevice was soon full, flowers blooming from every corner. His own patch of sunlight in an otherwise dark place._

" _Makoto?" Haru's voice called. "Are you in here?"_

" _Haru! No!" Makoto tried to warn but it was too late._

 _Haru had walked in the room a wave of death swept over the room, each flower wilted, their petals falling to the ground in a rotten mulch._

" _Oh." He gasped as he looked at the destruction he had cause._

 _Makoto almost cried as he looked around the room, weeks of nurturing taken away in a second._

" _I'm sorry my love." Haru apologised._

" _It's okay." Makoto shrugged, forcing a smile. "It was only a passing hobby."_

" _But you tried so hard." He frowned, picking up a handful of dead leaves._

" _I am sure I will find another way to pass the time." He laughed._

 _The pair left the crevice after that, Makoto knew if he asked Haru could bring them back to life. While he had the power to take he also had the power to give, he had done so with Makoto's hand. But it drained him terribly, he'd been in bed for weeks after the last time, he couldn't request such a thing over some flowers._

 _A few days later, the guards returned from their work with some seeds. As much as he didn't want to go back to the death he knew he would have to, to start anew. He tried to pretend a harsh winter had just fallen over him, rather than his husband's aura._

 _But when he went back to the crevice, he was surprised to see the flowers brighter and bigger than before, curling up the cave walls as high as the ceiling. He dropped his seeds in surprise and rushed back to their bedroom._

 _He found Haru lying on the bed, just as thin and weak as he had been last time._

" _Thank you!" Makoto gushed, gently climbing in the bed beside his love._

" _Anything for you." He croaked._

" _I love you." He whispered, kissing Haru's cold skin._

" _And I love you too." He smiled weakly back._

 _Haru was ill for many months after all the energy he used, but the bright smile he was greeted with after his husband had been in his small garden made it all worth it._

…

Haru stood in a dark corner of Makoto's bedroom, silently crying as he watched the minutes tick away.

Only one left until what was meant to be the happiest day of his life, but instead it was the worst. It was just a reminder that Makoto didn't want him anymore, no longer loved him.

Sure he could wait, what was another seventy years when you were immortal? But who was to say Makoto would ever want to return to him. He would surely meet another, live the human life he was always destined to have and forget all about Haru.

Even when he saw him on judgement day would he just turn his love down again?

The second hand clicked and signalled the arrival of a new day. It was officially Makoto's birthday.

Moving quietly, Haru walked towards the bed, watching his true love sleeping one last time. He leant forward and gently brushed soft bangs off his forehead.

"Makoto, how I wish you would come back with me but I won't drag you, you were too bright for my world anyway. Just know, I will always love you and if you ever return to me my heart will always be open for you." He sobbed, tears falling from his eyes onto Makoto's plump cheeks.

"I wish I had never let you go." Haru admitted. "But I knew I had to, no matter how hard it was. You will never be replaced in my heart Makoto, no matter how many millennia pass you will always be the human who brought my heart back to life."

He pressed a quick kiss to Makoto's soft lips, committing the moment to his memory. Never wanting to forget the feel of his love against his skin.

"I will miss you so much." Haru promised. "But I'm just happy that I had you at all."

With one final kiss Haru decided to go, leaving behind his human for good.

…

" _It's almost time." Makoto smiled, shaking in a nervous excitement._

 _Any moment now Mikazuki would give birth and Makoto's soul would start anew. A fresh start, all memories erased and gone from his mind._

" _Promise you will come back for me?" Makoto asked._

" _Of course!" Haru nodded furiously. "I will be counting down the minutes until you are mine again."_

" _I will miss you so much Haru." He exclaimed, pulling the other man into an embrace._

 _Their kisses were desperate and needy, both knowing it would be a long eighteen years before they could be intimate again._

" _You won't forget me will you?" Makoto asked, eyes wide with worry. "And you won't stop loving me?"_

" _Of course not." He scoffed at such a ludicrous idea. "It shall be you who forgets me."_

" _Never!" He giggled._

 _They kissed again but this time it felt definitive and when Haru opened his eyes he was staring into an empty room. Makoto was truly gone._

…

"Haru." Makoto woke with a gasp, the name falling from his lips without his control.

Last night everything came flooding back to him, a thousand years' worth of memories filled his mind. Laughter and joy filled years returned to him, love and compassion seeped into his bones until all he wanted was his husband back again.

He ran down the stairs, not even bothering to throw a shirt on. He was desperate to find Haru.

"Happy Birthday!" His mother shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" He asked, frantically scanning the room.

"Where is who dear?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Haru, where is he? I need him." He begged.

"He has returned to the underworld, just like you requested." His father said.

"No, he wouldn't have gone without me. He promised." Makoto shook his head, Haru wouldn't give up on him, he couldn't.

"I'm afraid that's what you asked of him." His mother reminded him.

"But I wasn't thinking straight, it's different now." He panicked.

"There's only one way to get to Haru now." His father said.

"No!" His mother gasped, tears building in her eyes.

"What? Anything." Makoto smiled, there was still a chance.

"You would have to die." His father said calmly, as if they weren't discussing his death.

Makoto gaped like a fish, he wanted to be with Haru but was he really willing to leave everyone behind for good? Two sides of his mind fought against each other.

"Go to him." His mother whispered. "You were never really ours to begin with."

With a sad smile, Makoto embraced both his parents.

"I will come back, I promise." He squeezed them tightly, inhaling deeply as he was filled with a sense of home.

Releasing them he gave them one last smile before running out the house and down the streets, he paid no mind to the people staring at him. He had more important things to worry about.

"Haru!" He shouted as he ran, screaming until his voice was hoarse.

But he knew the God would never hear his call, that feeling of being watched that he had grown so accustomed to was gone. He was truly alone.

He ran blindly, his feet guiding him without his mind even registering until he came to the end of the pier. He stared into the ocean, the very unforgiving body that took him the first time around.

"Haru!" He cried in one last desperate attempt but he knew it was hopeless.

Shakily, he climbed up onto the railings of the pier, wishing the wind that whipped around him was the familiar wind that Haru brought with him but he knew it wasn't.

A few people watched curiously as he stood there, taking deep breaths to settle his erratically beating heart.

He heard shouts and cries as he finally took the plunge but he ignored them. Instead he embraced the icy waves that nipped at his skin, letting his cold body sink to the bottom.

It was long and torturous, just as it had been the first time around, but as he felt the familiar release of death he knew it would all be worth it.

…

Haru sat alone, staring at his kingdom in a deep sadness. It seemed emptier somehow, despite the fact Makoto had been gone for eighteen years, it only seemed obvious now.

The echo of people walking around seemed to mock him now, taunt him that he would never hear the excited run of Makoto ever again. He would never hear his laugh. He would never see him breathless and begging again. He would never feel him in his arms again, never taste him, never bury his nose in his hair and feel complete.

"My Lord." The sound of his guards broke Haru out of his reverie.

"Yes?" He sighed, not really caring what they had to say to him.

"A soul wishes to have an audience with you." He explained.

"Very well." He agreed.

Usually he hated nothing more than a cocky soul who believed they deserved a second chance, but with the foul mood he was in a little torturing could do him the world of good.

As he walked he heard the sounds of water dripping against stone, he already hated this soul for making a mess. Not that he'd have to clean it up himself but it was still an inconvenience.

He froze when he saw the soul, looking around the hall in happiness.

"Nice to see you didn't trash the place while I was gone." The soul said cheekily.

"Makoto." Haru whispered, berating himself for crying for the third time in one day.

"Of course, you weren't expecting someone else were you?" He faked a frown.

"Nope." He shook his head. "You're exactly the person I wanted to see."

Haru ran across the distance between them, uncharacteristically throwing himself into Makoto's arms, legs tight around his waist. He kissed him greedily, claiming him as his own once more.

"I can't believe you're really here." Haru whispered between kisses.

"Nothing could keep me away." Makoto replied.

Taking their cue, the guards left the room, leaving the two reunited lovers to reconnect. The God and his human back together once again.

…

 _For years the ruler of the underworld lived alone until he met a human and fell hopelessly in love._

 _He tried to keep his human to himself, but the man was so bright and precious he had to share him with the world._

 _So every year he and his human went for visits to Earth but he didn't fret, because he knew their love was pure and his human would always come back with him._

…


End file.
